Sigma Hecatondies
Powers and Stats Tier: Likely Low 6-B, higher with ki technics. Far higher with Weapons of Annihilation Name: Sigma Hecatondies. Currently exists as three individuals: Zero Sigma, Deus Sigma, and Ein Sigma Origin: Anima: Beyond Fantasy Gender: Genderless Age: Over 3400 years old Classification: Golem of the Logias of Solomon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Possesses Notice 70, Search 55 and Track 25), Information Analysis (Can read the aura of others and dicern if supernatural events as been released close. Possesses Ki Detection 180), Non-Physical Interaction, Flight, Invulnerability (Immune to heat and cold based attacks. Possesses damage barrier of 100, making it immune to the most small weapons), Extrasensory Perception, Energy Projection, Empowerment, Repulsion Forcefield, Reality Warping (Via Existential Barrier), Absorption and Attack Reflection (Via Dimensional Cube), Technology Manipulation (The Sigma can command other Solomon golems as long they aren't specially protected against them), Elemental Manipulation, Chi Manipulation. Resistance to Magic, Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Summoning, BFR, Sealing and Command Inducement (Constructs aren't affected by summoning abilities), Ki Manipulation including Detection and Improvisation, Blood Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Internal Damage, Heat Manipulation, Telekinesis, Paralysis Inducement, Biological Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Atomic level), Transmutation, Gravity Manipulation, Power Nullification, Power Absorption, Absolute Zero, Information Analysis, Sense Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Pressure Points, Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Resistance Negation, Telepathy, Dream Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Light Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Temporal and Dimensional BFR, Fate Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Spatial Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Absorption, Possession, Vector Manipulation, Damage Transferal, Age Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Life Manipulation (Can resist those effects through the Resistances Stats) Attack Potency: Likely Small Country level (Slightly above Seraphim Potestas and slightly below the likes as Rudraskha and Filisnogos), higher with ki technics (Repulsion Field has a boost of +40, placing the Hecatondies slightly above a base Ergo Mundus. Higher amplifications have a boost of +100, making it considerable stronger than Baal's avatar). Far higher with Weapons of Annihilation (An attack ability of Zen difficulty 440, should be capable to cause damage to stronger being suc Ergo, Baal or the Lord of Infinity) Speed: At least Subsonic flight speed with at least Massively Hypersonic+ reflexes (Faster than Seraphim Potestas) Lifting Strength: Class M (Comparable to Nature's Wrath) Striking Strength: Likely Small Country Class Durability: At least Small Country Class (Same defenside stat as Rudraskha's offensive one. Spiritual Barrier boost its defense ability by +40; and higher amplifications up to +100). Natural armor increase its durability Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended melee, several meters with Energy Projection. Two kilometers with Weapons of Annihilation Standard Equipment: *'Natural Weaponry:' **'Prehensile Tails:' The long and powerful tails of a Sigma are specially built to wrap around their opponents and detain them. Unlike normal Hecatondies, these three golems have an additional tail which can be used to hold an opponent more easily or to catch a second enemy. The Sigma is capable of using either of the two tails to try to catch an individual whose size does not exceed its own. Attacks with the tails are additional attacks, and they can be used at the same time the Sigma strikes with its claws with only a –20 to its Attack Ability on the tail attacks. If a tail successfully hits, the defender must pass an opposed check against Strength 14 or be Immobilized, according to the general rules for the Trapping maneuver. If it uses both tails against an enemy, it only performs a single additional attack, but the Strength that must be opposed increases to 16. Of course, nothing prevents it from using each tail against a different opponent. Even while keeping someone imprisoned, a Sigma is able to continue fighting normally. For the purposes of suffering attacks, each tail counts as a vulnerable point of the golem (–30 to the Attack Ability of anyone seeking to make a directed attack against it). If a Critical against a tail exceeds 20, the tail is rendered completely useless, but the Sigma does not suffer an action penalty or any additional disadvantage. If a subject is held by two tails and one is destroyed, the Hecatondies immediately releases the victim to protect the remaining tail. ***'Mangle:' Once an opponent trapped by one of its tails is at least Partially Immobilized, the golem can start squeezing, forcing the victim to make an opposed check against Strength 14 (if held by one tail) or Strength 16 (if held by two) at the start of each turn. The victim adds +1 to his Strength check for each 2 points of AT he has against the Impact Attack Type. For each point by which the held person fails the check, he suffers 10 damage. **'Blade Wings:' Each Sigma is equipped with two special wings that can be used to defend or to attack, depending on the mode they are set to. In defensive mode, the wings of a Sigma Hecatondies cover the body of the golem and generate an energy field that allows it to block attacks as if it had a supernatural shield. For every 500 points of damage suffered by the shield, 1 energy charge is expended. If, however, it uses them offensively, the Sigma can combine the attack of the blades with the rest of its body, allowing it to replace its claw attack with the blades of the wings, which have the ability to cancel up to 3 points of the defender’s AT against them. *'Energy Core:' Sigma models have a central power core that fuels all their systems and that they can use to activate or enhance their various special abilities. The core can be recharged only by absorbing supernatural energy through special processes from items of power that fall into the Sigma’s hands. Zero Sigma’s energy core is currently powered by one of the legendary 30 pieces of black metal, allowing it to continuously regenerate core energy *'Weapons of Annihilation:' Deus Sigma is equipped with technomagical weapons of mass destruction that allow it to obliterate miles of territory. These weapons are four thermonuclear devices attached to its back that can be fired like short-range missiles (with a range of up to two miles). To avoid being too easily activated or launched in error, each of them has an arming system that requires a long numerical code that takes Deus a full minute to enter. Upon reaching the designated target, the device explodes with a radius of nearly a mile. Anyone who is less than 100 meters from the point of impact suffers a Zen attack (i.e., Final Attack 440) with a Base Damage of 300 points. Those who are up to 500 meters away suffer an Inhuman attack (i.e., Final Attack 320) with a Base Damage of 200 points. Finally, those who are up to 1500 meters away suffer an Impossible attack (i.e., Final Attack 280) with a Base Damage of 100. Deus has only four of these devices, and Deus lacks the knowledge or means to rearm itself with more. Intelligence: Very high, artificial forms of life capable of adapting to any combat situation. Zero's intelligence is closer to a human's and has emotions. Possesses INT 12 with the following intellectual secundaries: Science 70 and Memorize 100 Weaknesses: Once its core is destroyed the golem is disconnected, unable to perform any action Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Improvised Techniques:' Some characters mastery of Ki is so great that they can improvise special attacks and defenses at the most unexpected moments. These attacks and defenses, in fact, are not true Combat Techniques. These individuals simply have an enormous natural power and a great creativity that allows them to shape their Ki in the most varied ways. For example, a fighter could manipulate his energy to increase his offensive ability or project it at a distance if he needed to. *'Destroyer Dome:' Each Sigma is equipped with combat systems that can fire powerful energy bolts from its limbs. When these rays strike a target, the rays burst, destroying everything within a radius of 20 meters. They have a Base Damage of 90 and attack using the Energy Attack Type. For game purposes, this burst is equivalent to a Dome of Destruction spell from the Path of Destruction, launched with a Zeonic value of 120. To use this power, the golem must concentrate power in its limbs for a full turn, so during that turn it may not make any attacks with its claws or Blade Wings. Like many other Sigma powers, this ability depends on the reserves remaining in the energy core; each shot consumes an energy charge. *'Repulsion Field:' The Sigma creates a field of runes that technomagically merges with its claws. This field violently shoves away anything that comes into contact with it, allowing the Sigma to throw its enemies through the air and away from melee with a simple touch. In game terms, the Sigma makes a claw attack with a bonus of +40 to its Attack Ability. If it hits the opponent (without counting AT), it causes an impact of Strength 12. Naturally, it is also a conventional attack, hitting and dealing damage normally regardless of whether the field sends the enemy flying. *'Spiritual Barrier:' The Sigma’s systems create a barrier that reduces the power of attacks directed against it. Its body becomes covered in a crystal surface full of moving runes that rearranges reality for a few seconds and provides a +40 bonus to Block Ability against all attacks the Sigma suffers that turn. *'Dimensional Cube:' The Sigma creates a small transparent cube in front of itself that absorbs a ranged attack, whether physical or supernatural. The cube stores the attack for a moment and then releases it aimed at a target of the Sigma’s choice. This cube also absorbs supernatural attacks, so it can redirect spells and Psychic Powers. In game terms, if the Sigma successfully blocks, it can redirect the attack at a target of its choice without using an action. Counterattack bonuses may be added to this redirected attack, but only if it is directed against the original attacker. This technique only works against ranged attacks. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:atta Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Artificial Characters Category:Robots Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Anima: Beyond Fantasy Category:Tier 6 Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users